Daddys Girl
by o0kamicrazy0o
Summary: When Astrid and Elsa are out on a business trip the Hiccup and Jack have to do their best to take care of their daughters Emily and Aera. How will it go? I own nothing all characters belong to DreamWorks and Disney, except my oc Aera and Emily
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic**  
 **I appreciate any comments you May have as well as any suggestions you might have to help with the next chapter**  
 **Well enjoy :-)**  
 **_**  
The News

 **Hiccups P.O.V.**

Well, it was a normal day for my family, with me at the family business, my beautiful wife Astrid at Berk High as the sports coach of the girls volley ball team, and my beautiful daughter Aera at her baseball team. Yup, all normal, or that's what I would think, I'm not home that often I'm always at work from straight at 8:00a.m. to 9:00p.m. or sometimes near ten at night. Yes it bothers me that I'm not with my family long enough ever since my Dad retired and handed down the job to me. It is nice or okay to run a big business but I would like to go back to the old good days and do what I would do with my friends and family. At least I get to see them some times on Sundays if I'm not called up to work for a business meeting but ... Yup that's how my life is now. I don't think any of this will ever change.

 **Later that day**

I arrived home to a sleeping daughter but Astrid was wide awake and waiting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands. This was strange normally she would be fast asleep on the couch or in our room.  
"What's wrong" I said  
"I need to speak to you" said Astrid  
Oh no, this is it she thinks that I don't spend enough time at home, that I don't spend enough time with them, she's going to want a divorce and leave me, no, I can't let that happen I won't be able to live without them.

"What is it?" I said

" I'm going out of town for a while" said Astrid

"Why?" I said, still nervous

Oh no hear it comes, she can't stand me away from home all the time, she probably needs some time away from me, is this my payback for not being at home or what, what did I do wrong?

"Me and the girls are going to a tournament, and won't be back for one or two months" she said.

"Oh thank God your not leaving me" I said with released.

"What, why? Why would I leave you?" She said a little confused.

"Never mind-wait you're leaving for two months, where are you going?" My nervousness returned, it felt like I was running out of air, "I don't think that it would be good for you to take Aera away for two months, it will bring her grades down".

"We're going to London for a while probably half a month and them we're off to Italy for the tournament for for part of the next month and the remainder of the month I will get on a plane back home"

"Oh, okay-but what about Aera, if she stays away from school so long she'll flunk third grade"

"Shell be staying with you, its not that I don't want to bring her it's just that its-a business trip, as you would put it" she said with a smirk on her lips as she got up and walked to stove were the pot of coffee was.

"Wait you're leaving me with Aera, but-don't you think it will be better for her to stay with her grandparents or aunts. I mean I'm hardly ever home and I can't leave her alone"

"I've already made arrangements with your dad, he's agreed to go back to work only for the time in gone and I can't reschedule" she said as she walked to the sink to dump the coffee remains.

"Good night Hiccup" she said as she gave me a kiss and headed upstairs to bed.

"Good night" I said to her before she disappeared up the stairs.

I stayed up for a while, thinking on what to do the day she leaves. I am dead, I mean I've never actually been home to know what Aera does other that she plays baseball, at least I'll have toothless to help me around since he stays home and sees what happens around.  
And as if he knew my distress he came down the stairs followed by stormfly to were I was seated. Toothless, my Belgian sheepdog (t **he black dog on the pic on top)** I've had him since he was a puppy, named him toothless because he was the only one that didn't have his full set of teeth when the rest had theirs. Behind him was stormfly, Astrid's grey and white Shetland sheepdog ( **pic of the dog on the right),** both took a liking to each other even before Astrid and I got officially settled.

"Hey toothless, hey stormfly, what are you two doing up" I said to them as I scratched both their necks. They looked at me with apologetic eyes as if they knew that I was feeling completely hopeless.

"What am I going to do bud", I said with a deep sigh but all he did was lick my hand and continue staring at me. I hope that when she leaves I'll know what to do.

 **Okay so there's the first chapter**  
 **Any comments, questions, suggestions you have I'll be happy to answer them .**  
 **Thanks for reading and sorry if you don't understand most of what is written**.  
 **this will be a Hiccstrid and Jelsa fanfic**  
 **Oh and the "-"means theirs a little pause in Between just in case you didn't know I don't know much if writing rules and all the books I read get me confused on these signs it's either ... or - if you want you can help me on which is the correct one to use it will make things much easier for me.**  
 **Thanks for reading see you next chapter:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccups POV**

The day came when Astrid had to leave. We were all already at the airport with the rest of the volley ball team I was standing with Aera near the exit ready to leave when Astrid left the airport.

 _"London passengers your flight will be leaving in six minutes"_ the airline gate agent announced.

"Alright, I'll see you in two months babe" Astrid said as she gave me a good bye kiss.

"Okay, be safe and call me when you get there" I said as I returned the kiss.

"I will"

"Go say bye to mommy" I said kneeling down to Aera.

"Bye mommy" she said running to hug her.

"Bye sweetie, mommy will be back in a few days okay"

"Okay"

 _"London passengers your flight will be leaving in four minutes"_

"I have to go know" Astrid said before giving us both a hug and a kiss and ran to catch their flight with the team behind her.

"Aera c'mon lets go" I said as I grabbed her hand and we headed to the car. Before we got in the car I got a call, I checked who it was: Gobber.

"We'll go in a while let daddy just take this" I said as she entered the car.

 _H: "what's up Gobber"_

 _G: " hiccup I got a car that I need your help on, I can't find anything wrong with it"_

 _H: "Okay Gobber I'll head over their in a while just let me take Aera with her grandmother and "_

 _G: "-No, I need you to come right now, the owner of the car is coming tomorrow. It has to be fixed today"_

 _H: "Okay Gobber I'll be their in a minute"_

 _G: "Alright, bye hiccup"_

 _H: "Bye"_

Once getting into the car I turned around to look at Aera with a smile on my face. I told her "Hey, how would you like to pay uncle Gobber a visit at the garage" with that I saw that their was a smile forming across her face she nodded so fast it was like her head would snap off.

 **~ Arriving at Gobber's ~**  
"Hey Gobber!"

"Over here Hiccup" I walked over to him in his office, he was going through some papers probably notes on the car that needs fixing.

"Hey Gobber, so what's wrong with the car"

"Don't know hiccup, can't find anything wrong with it"

"Hmm, have you checked everything under the hood"

"Yes"

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I've practically flipped the car inside out and I can't find anything"

"Does the car even turn on"

"...no"

"We'll there's your problem, there's an electrical issue, its probably an open circuit at the battery or cables"

~ **3rd person POV~**

While they were still talking and going over some more notes on the car they were not paying attention to Aera. She was wondering around. She ended up getting into one of the cars which turned out to be the car that Hiccup and Gobber were going to take a look at: the BMW Mercedes.

"Alright let's take a look then" said Gobber as he and hiccup exited the office. Walking over to the car he opened the hood and allowed hiccup to take a look at it and try to fix it.  
( **A couple minutes of fixing )**  
"Alright that should do it" said hiccup as Gobber nodded and went to turn on the car.

"It works! I knew you could do it hiccup"he said as he went over and crushed hiccup in a big bear hug.

"Your...welcome...Gobber. Can't...breath"

"Sorry hiccup" he said releasing him.

"We'll now that that's done have you changed the oil"

"No"

"Then how about we give the owner a bonus" Gobber agreed and walked over to a lever that would lift the car a bit to allow hiccup to crawl under and check the oil. Aera was in the back seat, she claimed to the front and started messing around with things. "Gobber, the car is turned off right"

"Right hiccup" with that said hiccup started working on changing the oil. Aera was now in the drivers seat playing around with the steering wheel then she turned the key.

"AHHH!" screamed hiccup mixed with coughs

"Hiccup what..." Before he finished hiccup got out from the car his upper half covered in oil.

"I thought you said the car was off "

"It is"

"Then why did..." Before he finished they heard giggles coming from inside the car they turned around to see Aera in the car laughing.

"Aera"

"I didn't thought you'd sting Aera"

"I thought she stayed in the car outside"

"Hi uncle Gobber" she yelled waving her hand

"Hello little Astrid" he said happily. Little Astrid was his nickname for her since she looks so much like her mother. She's practically a small version of her. **(pic on top)**

"Hear, get a little cleaned up" Gobber said handing him a piece of cloth "how's about you go get cleaned up and I'll take care of the oil"

"We'll all you have to now is put in the new oil. Come on Aera let's go home"

"Okay, bye uncle Gobber"  
"Bye little Astrid"

 **~at home~**

After getting all washed up Hiccup went out if his room wearing a simple white long sleeved shirt and black pants and headed to the kitchen. Aera was playing with her dolls on the kitchen table, she was wearing a dark blue t shirt with baby blue pants and her hair was in a braid  
like her mom's.

"You hungry Aera" hiccup said while walking towards the refrigerator and checking what their was.

"Wow, were nearly out of food what to go buy some or do we just order takeout"

"um, let's go buy some"

They headed to the food store. As hiccup went throughout the list he bought of the food they needed he bumped carts with someone.

"Sorry I didn't...Jack!"

"Hiccup!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack"

"Hiccup" they both stared at each other in shock as if it was an illusion that stood in front of them.

"Hey, what are you doing hear I thought you lived in Burgess" said Hiccup

"I still am, just not at the moment" replied Jack

"Then what are you doing hear, not that I'm mad or anything"

"We both got moved this way"

"We" and as if on cue Elsa came from the next isle.

"Elsa!"

"Hiccup!"

"Hey, what brings you two to this place"

"We got moved this way, just for now"

"What do you mean 'got moved'?"

"I mean that Jack got transferred over hear for his hockey game and I got transferred for the photography"

"We'll I'm glad to see you. Aera this is your auntie Elsa and uncle Jack"

"Oh and you have a cousin" said Elsa. She turned around and called her daughter "Emily". Emily appeared from the isle that Elsa came from. She had very light blond hair ( **like Elsa when she was small)**

"Go say hi Aera" hiccup told her, she did but shyly.

"Hi, I'm Aera"

"I'm Emily" the two started talking to each other and walking a little bit away from their parents.

"So how long will you be staying hear" said hiccup to the frost family.

"We're staying for two months, one for my hockey game and the other for Elsa's photography"

"So were are you staying" said hiccup

"No wear yet we just got hear and planned on picking up a few snacks"

"Would you like to stay at my place for a while until you find a place to stay"

"Sure that'd be great!"said Jack

"Alright then see you there or do you want to do the shopping together" he said while looking over to Aera and Emily still talking and giggling

"Maybe together would be best that way we can catch up on things and the girls could keep chatting"

"Sounds good". They ended up walking together with the two girls behind them chatting about things that were too low said for Hiccup, Jack, or Elsa to hear and every now and then their will be little bits of giggles in Between their conversation. When they finished with their grocery shopping they all went to their own cars.

"Daddy can I go with Emily. Can I stay at her house for a little bit pleas" pleaded Aera to her father with puppy eyes

"No"

"Why"

"Because Emily is coming to our house"

"Yes" said Aera getting into the car.

 **~At home~**

Arriving at home Hiccup unloaded the groceries with the help of Aera. When he open the door toothless and stormfly ran towards them sniffing the bags for any treats that they could have bought.

"Yes I got your treats"

As Hiccup, Aera, toothless, and stormfly made their ways to the kitchen the phone rang.

"Hello" answered Hiccup

"Hiccup I'm half way to London" said Astrid from the other side of the phone

"Aren't you not allowed to use your phone in the plane"

"Yeah but I wanted to make sure you knew that everything is okay"

"I'm glad your safely headed to London"

"So is everything alright"

"Yeah everything just fine"

"Good how's Aera"

"She's fine" he turned around to call Aera "Aera come say hi to mommy"

"Hi mommy"

"Hey sweetie, mommy loves you and misses you"

"I miss you to mommy, I love you"

"I'll see you soon baby okay"  
"Okay, bye"

"Bye, put daddy back on the phone" Aera did as she was told and handed the phone to Hiccup  
"See everything is fine" said hiccup when he received the phone again

"Okay then, bye babe"

"Bye M'lady". He hanged up the phone and turned to see Aera ridding toothless like a pony.

"Aera are you hungry" said Hiccup happily to Aera, she nodded her head and got off of toothless.

"When is Emily coming"

"Shell come in a minute, she's probably also eating like you"

They then hear a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back just let me go check what who it is" Hiccup got up and went to go check who it was, followed by toothless, through the peaking hole in the door.

"Aera it's Emily" Hiccup yelled across the living room to Aera.

He opened the door to see Elsa and Emily at the door and Jack on the lawn gazing at the house.  
Toothless ran outside towards Elsa happily wagging his tail but as he ran outside Emily backed away behind her mother.

"Its okay Emily he won't hurt you" said Elsa. Toothless Sat down by Emily and she gently placed her hand on toothless' head and started to pet him. When they went inside Hiccup looked back to still find Jack gazing at the house.

"You gonna come inside buddy or are you okay out their!"

Hiccup yelled to Jack. Jack then snapped out of his daze and walked to the porch

"Wow this is your house" Jack told hiccup . **(pic on top)**

"Yes why?"

"Its huge. When you told me that you moved to a small house I thought you meant a cottage sized home. This..."he gestured to the whole house "this is like a mention. How many floors are there"

"There are two floors" they both walked into the house, Jack looking around with wondering eyes at everything.

"So where's 'A'"

"Who Astrid?"

"Yes, please tell me she's not here right now" Ever since the last time Jack came to visit hiccup criticized Astrid's cooking which resulted in him and hiccup getting trapped or held hostage by Astrid in Aera's tree house, Jack got chased up there for criticizing Astrid's cooking and Hiccup got chased up there for not baking up Astrid and hesitating when Astrid told him if the food was good. They stayed up their for nearly two days and night, she stayed guard in the ground. Hiccup was the first to surrender then Jack. When they both got down from the tree house Astrid gave hiccup a punch on the arm which on a scale of 1-10 he got a 5 while Jack also got punched he got a 9 which made him get a bruise that lasted a week and left his arm sour for another week.

"No she's on a business flight to London" said hiccup as they both walked into the living room.

"Oh" said Jack in relief walking over to one of the couches only to have toothless run and jump on him liking his face.

"Hey toothless!" Jack said while scratching the dogs neck.

"Did you already eat" said Hiccup, standing near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Yeah we stopped by Jr's on our way here" he told hiccup, hiccup nodded his head and turned to face the entrance of the kitchen.

"Aera, Emily is here". Aera came running out of the kitchen followed by stormfly to were Emily was seated next to her mother.

"Hi Emily"

"Hi Aera" Emily was excited to see Aera but she was still a little bit scared of stormfly so she backed away a little bit when stormfly wanted to hop on the couch.

"No stormfly down girl" Aera said when she noticed that Emily was getting scared. "Its okay she doesn't do anything she's friendly" Aera told Emily while patting stormfly's head. Emily did the same and then they both ran to the kitchen to play with Aera's dolls.

"So hiccup where's Astrid" said Elsa.

"Oh, she's in London"

"Why?" Elsa said confused hopping that Hiccup and Astrid didn't get divorced "What happened"

"Nothing bad she just had to go over there for the volley ball tournament"

"When is she conning back"

"She said she'll be back by next month"

"Why that long"

"She's going to Italy when the tournament is finished to sign the girls up to compete over there for the next tournament" hiccup said while walking over to the other couch and sat on it, toothless then ran to and sat next to him.

"Daddy can Emily and I go to the tree house" hiccup nodded his head and gestured for them to go.

"Come on Emily" she said pulling Emilie's hand and headed to the back yard.

 **Hiccup's POV**  
Towards night the girls came back in, are a bit then they decided to go up to sleep.

"Daddy can Emily sleepover" Aera told me as she walked to were I was seated.

"I don't know she has to tell her parents" I told her as I looked from her to Jack and Elsa. It was late already so Elsa was asleep on Jack's shoulder and Jack was looking a bit sleepy. They must be on Burgess time, over there it must be 11 pm while over here it was 9 pm. Emily walked over to her dad and whispered to him if she could sleep over. He nodded his head and the two girls ran up to Aera's room as quiet as they could. Toothless was still awake and laid down next to me while stormfly was asleep next to him.

"Hey Jack" I whispered to him but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Hmm" he looked my direction with sleepy eyelids that he could barely keep open.

"You can take my room if you want to go to sleep"

"Nah it's fine you could go I'll stay down here with Elsa" Jack said while putting his arm around Elsa

"You sure because it gets cold down here especially when it snows"

"Nah I'm sure besides the cold never bothered us anyway and a little snow cold doesn't bother me at all" when he finished Elsa woke up drowsy eyes and stretched a bit.

"Sorry did I wake you" Jack said. Elsa shook her head and played back down on Jack's shoulder "Hey Elsa do you want to go to sleep on a comfier place" Jack told her remembering that before they arrived to Berk Elsa was coming down with a cough and now that he thought about it a cold place would only make it worse. Elsa nodded her head.

"Okay, do you mind if I take her up" Jack told.

"Not at all" I told him, Jack nodded and picked up Elsa bridal style and carried her up the stairs. While he went to settle her in I flicked through the channels and keeps it in friends. Jack came back and sat down on the couch he was sleeping on and moments later the house was asleep. Jack on his couch, me on mine, Elsa in bed, the two girls asleep in Aera's room and toothless asleep next to stormfly.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiccup POV**

Everything was going perfectly fine two days past already since Astrid left. She called me today or last night around 3a.m. that she already arrived at London and there is only one more day until Aera goes back to school. Jack has currently enrolled Emily to Berk elementary the same school Aera goes to and surprisingly she going in the same class as Aera.

 **3rd POV**

Around midday Elsa got a call about her photography job, it was her manager, told her that she was in the wrong place.

"I'm sorry what?" Elsa said to the person in the other side of the phone.

"We gave you the wrong plane tickets you were suppose to go to Canada" the manager said.

"Okay then I'll go when my husband is finished with his game"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Arendell-"

"Frost" Elsa corrected him

"Frost, I'm sorry Mrs. Frost but I need you there and back to Burgess in two weeks, the Nature and Burgess documentary magazine has to be out by the third week"

"Okay then I'll see what I can do"

"Alright Mrs. Frost see you by then, good bye"

"Bye" they hung up the phone and Elsa walked to were her belongings were and started putting things into her bag.

" wow, what are you doing" Jack said as he came out of the kitchen and walked to were Elsa was.

"I just got a call saying that I was suppose to get on an airplane headed to Canada"

"Oh so when do we leave"

"No you have to stay here for you game I'll take Emily and drop her off at her aunts on my way-"

"Why don't you leave her with me. I mean she's already made a friend she's going to school and besides she doesn't have any other cousins at her aunts. Well, on your side of the family" Elsa looked at him with a sort of angry shocked but calm expression. "And I'm pretty sure she'll have a much better and dinner time hear at her uncle Hiccup's house and with me"

"No Jack you need to concentrate on your game and she'll distract you"

"No she won't" Jack said, putting a hand on her cheek, there was a pause between them.

"Fine she'll stay with you"  
Emily and Aera came running from the backyard followed by the two dogs and were about to head upstairs until Emily's mom called her down. She came down, Aera waited for her in the steps.

"Emily mommy is going to go somewhere for a while" Emily nodded her head.

Elsa left about near midday to catch her flight. Jack stayed home with the girls unroll Hiccup came back from the meeting with his father, turned out Stoick was having trouble at the office. Jack decided to take a look around since he didn't really look or get a tour around the house. As he looked around and explored the floors he finally stopped at the fireplace and saw a picture of the whole family: Hiccup, Astrid, Aera, Stormfly and Toothless, in a family picture in Christmas and thought about his family nearly the same way on Christmas. His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps running inside.

"Daddy, daddy!" Jack turned around at the sound of his daughter and keeled down.

"Yes my little snow fairy"

"Do you want to come and play with me and Aera in her tree house" Jack nodded and they both started walking out to the backyard.

"Emily I don't think that all of us are going to fit in that small...tree house" Jack said surprised as he looked at the 'small' tree house. Aera was at the bottom playing with toothless.

"How rich is your dad" he said as he walked towards the tree house to Aera

"We'll with daddy's big business and the money he still gets from his years of playing basket ball...um a lot" Aera said

"Wow" he said as they all claimed up to the tree house.

Hiccup arrived home later that day with some groceries

"I'm home!" Hiccup yelled but nobody came

"Guys! Aera! Emily! Jack! Elsa!" Nobody came. He looked around the house for any sign of any of them but they weren't any were in the house. He ran outside yelling there names.

"Hey Hiccup" he heard someone say from the tree house he looked up to see Jack's head piping out of one of the window's.

"What are you doing up there!" Hiccup yelled with relief to find them.

"The girls invited me up here for tea" he said lifting up the tea cup.

"Daddy do you want to come up too" Aera said from the window down to her father. But Hiccup's expression was distant and hesitant.

"Uh, no, I have to..." He trailed off when he looked up and saw Aera's face. Full of sadness and about to leave the window before he said "go get the cookies to go with the tea". Aera's face brightened up at her father's words.

"So what kind of cookies would my little Freya want?" He said with a small bow

"Chocolate chip" she said happily  
"Then chocolate chip cookies it is my lady" he said with a final bow and went to get the cookies.

When he came back they spent some time eating cookies and drinking tea and the remainder of the day playing castle with Aera and Emily as the two princesses or more like Emily the princess and Aera as the castle worrier ridding toothless like a horse or as she would put it 'her black dragon' while Jack and Hiccup pretended to attack the castle. As it got late they played down on the grass for a test.

"Daddy can we sleep in the tree house tonight" Aera told her dad while laying in his shoulder

"If you want" Hiccup said as he turned to face her. Aera nodded.

"Alright then let's go bring some pillows, blankets, and Jack how about you go to the courage and bring some lanterns" Hiccup said while getting up, walking to the entrance and turning to Jack to tell him what to do.

"Sure" Jack said as he made his way to the garage. Aera and Emily went up stairs to get their pillows and blankets while hiccup went to his room to get pillows and blankets for him and Jack.

When they got back they all went up to the tree house and sat their things on the places were they will be sleeping: Aera and Emily together with Stormfly curled up beside them, Jack on one corner of the tree house and Hiccup on the other corner near the window. Toothless walked up to Hiccup licked him goodnight and walked to Jack and the girls and did the same and finally he walked next to stormfly and layed down next to her and fell asleep. 


	5. changed username

to my foloweres I changed my user name so don't freak out


End file.
